He can live with that
by xana4
Summary: Females are weird. It's a fact and there's no point in arguing with it. One must simply embrace it and do whatever it takes to remain sane while living with one. Densi Cuteness


**HE CAN LIVE WITH THAT**

Females are weird. It's a fact and there's no point in arguing with it. One must simply embrace it and do whatever it takes to remain sane while living with such species.

Marty Deeks grew up with his mother, sure, but she was never very complicated and nothing could have prepared him for what it would be like to live with Kensi Blye. That's why, when they moved in together, he had to learn how to deal with certain things he'd never have to deal with before.

Week 1

"Kensi, come on, you need to get up…we'll be late for work." It's the third time he's telling her that but Kensi doesn't even move from her spot under the covers. It's not that she's sleeping. She's been awake for close to an hour. But her laziness knows no boundaries and the warmth provided by the covers makes her not want to get up.

He's tried everything. He even tried to convince her to shower with him. But not even the prospect of sex was enough to make her leave the bed. He wonders how she usually manages to be at work in time, with this much trouble to get up. He's already to leave.

It's a ten-minute drive to work and they only have 30 minutes to leave the house if they want to make it there on time. And he really wants to get there on time because if they don't, the team will spend the rest of the day teasing them, thinking they were late for a different reason.

"Princess, come one. I know it's hard but you need to get up."

Kensi sighs and opens her eyes to look at him. "Make me pancakes and I'll get up."

Deeks leaves for the kitchen without even arguing with that. At this point, he'd do anything to get her out of the bed and to work. He's already making the pancakes when he hears the shower running and breathes in relief. At least she's getting ready.

Twenty minutes later, she's having breakfast, ready to leave the house, and with a huge smile on her face.

Deeks shakes his head when a thought hits him full force. "Did you just manipulate me into making you pancakes?"

Kensi shrugs and grabs her bag, the huge smile still on her face. And that's his answer. She played him like a game of chess. Checkmate!

But he decides he can live with that.

Week 2

"There are four flies in the house!"

Kensi looks at him, from her spot on the couch, with a confused look on her face. "Are you counting flies now? I mean, I know you have OCD but that's probably taking things a bit too far."

Deeks sighs. "Did you leave the bedroom window open again?"

Kensi shakes her head. "No, I closed it when I opened the blinds."

Deeks gets closer to her. "Are you sure? If I go to the bedroom right now, I'm going to find a closed window?"

Before he can even react Kensi jumps off the couch and runs to the bedroom. He doesn't move from his spot and hears the window closing. Kensi comes back, as if nothing happened, and sits on the couch.

He told her many times before that having open windows and the lights on attracts bugs into the house but she always forgets the damn bedroom window and flies get inside the house. He hates flies.

But he can live with that.

Week 3

Deeks opens the door and the first thing he notices is that it smells like something burned. With a grin on his face, the agent shakes his head and walks into the kitchen. And his thoughts are confirmed when he sees Kensi desperately trying to wash something and smoke coming out of the oven.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Kensi doesn't turn around. "I tried to bake a cake."

Deeks laughs and puts his bag down. "I'm guessing it didn't work the way it was supposed to."

She shrugs and he wraps his arms around her waist, from behind, kissing her neck in the process. "Why were you baking, anyway? You don't bake."

"My mom gave me a recipe of a cake I used to love when I was a kid and I wanted to try it out. I don't know why I even bother. I can't cook."

Deeks turns the water off and makes her turn around so he can look her in the eye. "Let's do it together. I bet we can do it."

Kensi smiles at him and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips.

One hour later they're both covered in flour, there's chocolate on the kitchen floor and butter all over the counter. But they have a cake and it actually tastes good.

Kensi can't really bake anything on her own but he can live with that.

Week 4

Kensi's a monster when she's on her period. It's that simple.

On the first day of her period, she yells, she cries, she laughs…all in one hour. It's like living with a crazy person. He gives her chocolate, ice cream and pain pills and it's a bit more manageable. However, he breathes a sigh of relief when she falls asleep.

On the second day, though, it's even worse. She looks in the mirror and sees nothing but flaws.

"I have dark circles under my eyes, my hair is a mess, my lips look weird, my chest hurts so I have to wear a bra that doesn't flatter me, I'm fat, these jeans make my butt look huge and my legs look like hams."

He listens the long list but, by the time she finishes, he's still trying to find the dark circles under her eyes. It's like she's seeing a different person because he can't see any of those things she's talking about.

So he sits there while she does her makeup, spending extra time trying to conceal the invisible dark circles under her eyes. She takes more time combing her hair and braids it, to look less messy (it's not even messy to begin with but he's keeping his mouth shut). She changes clothes about five times before she feels satisfied with her look.

During all that time, he just sits there and thinks. His girlfriend is absolutely perfect, despite her flaws.

There's only one thing he would change about her: her last name. And he knows that's one of those things he can't live with. He has to do it.

And, with that thought in his mind, the smile doesn't leave his lips the rest of the day.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **AN: Hello, dear readers. Do you still remember me? I know it's been a very long time since I last wrote anything but I missed you guys and I missed writing. I decided to write this cute little one-shot to see if I still have my faithful readers by my side. I'm currently working on a bigger project but I'll only publish the first chapter once I have it all written. I don't want to leave you with an unfinished story. As usual, your reviews are highly appreciated. Let me know what you think.**

 **Love,  
Sarah**


End file.
